


Loved

by AJ_Cooper



Series: Aleuriff Series [1]
Category: lego friends girls on a mission
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Dr Alvah is stunned and more than incensed when Olivia is assaulted. What will it take to guarantee that the man who did it, pays for what he did? Will the Heartlake Group stand by for Olivia, or will they think it’s as well much to handle? Will Dr Alvah at long last permit the nerd that subtly stole her heart, inside… as they go through the ups and downs of what the beast did to them both?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia is 17 in this. Cio!

**_-Mallory's POV-_ **

* * *

I was within the center of a really imperative assembly with my security advisors, when one of my cohorts Ricky, ran in. His eyes were wide as saucers, but his breathing told me, it wasn’t from fear.

“Leave us” I commanded. They complied and cleared out. I at that point, turned my consideration to Ricky.

“What is it?” I inquired, somewhat anxious.

“It’s Carter. He found out where that nerd lives. He’s on his way to the loft now” he replied.

I thundered in anguish. I didn’t care in case my Mythical beast confront was unmistakable, my partners in crime as it were saw it on the off chance that I was more than irate.

My hands amplified into my claws, and I furiously sliced my computer screen to shreds.

“Tell Joey to bring the car around, now” I yapped, my claw shouting in torment. But that didn’t matter, as I balled it into a clench hand. I let the blood dribble onto the floor, the scent filling my nostrils, causing me to let out a moo snarl, as Ricky ran out to do what I had inquired.

I snatched the primary help unit and dressed my hand when it turned back to ordinary. I thought of the ‘geek’ and her team of companions. They’ve been a disturbance to me from the exceptionally starting; when I attempted time and time once more to tear down the ancient art district. Inside time be that as it may, I misplaced all of my plans and centered more building my area someplace else.

I couldn’t let my sentiments get within the way of them being bothersome brats, but their security would be continuously be my only need; particularly Olivia’s.

I strolled onto the exterior, to the boys holding up by the car. I noiselessly grinned. For once they did something right. I got in, and Joey sped off to the flat, whereas I snarled in outrage. How set out was Carter, of thinkng such an awful thing?

When we arrived, I flew out of the car and flew to the entryway, some time recently kicking it in. I listened express shouts of challenge, and suppressed crying. I flew to scene and thundered. Carter was assaulting _my_ Olivia!

I flew into him, thumping him off. I landed and growled.

He begun chuckling. He got up and pulled his pants up, some time recently acting like nothing happened. That pissed me off.

"Well done, Dr Alvah. As well being legitimate, i thought you were as well damn pleased, to protect your small 'innovator'" Carter chuckled once more and went to choose up his staff, as it were to broken in two by my shoe.

"Well, well, well, Dr Alvah. You wicked young lady. No matter, I as it were came to wrap up what I had begun, doll. Ta ta... for presently" with that he cleared out.

I snarled, some time recently unwinding and putting my wings absent. I listened a fuss and turned to see Olivia looking me, somewhat backing up, as I came close.

"It's okay, Olivia. You know, I'll never harm you" I answered, gradually inching forward, as to not panic her indeed more.

Olivia gasped, but once she realized it was me, she jumped into my arms, and cried.

"It's okay. He's gone. You're secure" I answered, holding a bare Olivia.

"Oh no! Zobo" Olivia cried.

Once I put Olivia back on her bed, I took a see around to discover her robot. I looked beneath bookcase and saw the small bot, shaking in fear.

"She's okay now. Come on out" I delicately encouraged, moving out of the way within the prepare.

Zobo continued to look on shook, as he took a glance at a guilty Olivia. He looked at her with pitiful eyes, and hopped into the youthful teenager's arms. Olivia went back to crying.

I balled my clench hand, and rationally talked to the rest of her companions; the Heartlake Group. I knew in the event that anybody other than me needed Carter dead, it would be them. Particularly since one of their possess was assaulted.

I felt a wave of feelings, emanating from them. Outrage from Mia and Stephanie, perplexity from Emma, and and fear from Andrea. All of which, nearly made me cry.

I pushed my contemplations to the back of my intellect, some time recently sitting on the bed, next to of Olivia. The destitute young lady didn't do anything. She as it were laid on my shoulder, as I rationally consoled the other young ladies that at this minute on, my Olivia would continuously be ensured.


	2. Chapter One

_**-Olivia's POV-**_

* * *

I woke up to see I wasn't in my room. Panic begun to set in, until a familiar face came in, concern washed over it.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Dr Alvah inquired. She strolled over, and sat on the bed, close to me. She wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on mine. I felt my body shake from the wails as everything from last night, came back to me.

She whispered alleviating nothings, and held up until I calmed down with only hiccups to listen. She kept on rocking me.

"It's okay, Olivia. Carter's now a wanted man in this city. He has no where to stow away" Dr Alvah whispered, looking at me with such understanding and assurance in her eyes. I was confounded.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, gaining a little grin gracing the more seasoned woman's lips.

"I mean I told your mother what happened," she begun. Upon seeing my face obscure in frightfulness, she clarified. "she was more irate at Carter for doing such a thing...but there's something I am unquestionably more scared of" her voice shook, as her pale skin turned paler.

"What is it?" I inquired. Dr Alvah opened her mouth, just as my companions came in. They ran over to me, assaulted me with questions, before the more seasoned lady gave a snarl. They instantly supported off.

"Wait...where's Zobo?" I begun to freeze once more. I couldn't lose my small bot...again.

"Smile for the birdie!" came the automated voice. I was grinning so hard, I felt my face would freeze up; just like the Joker's. No wait...scratch that. I do not need that to happen.

"Zobo!" I cried cheerfully, opening my arms just as my small robot companion flew into my arms, and encompassing me into a embrace.

I cried and cried. It was a great twenty minutes, before I calmed down once more. I looked at my companions, and grinned in bliss. The young ladies teared up, and joined each other as they gave me a group hug.

Dr Alvah hesitated and joined, shocking all of us.

"Applesauce!" We snapped our heads towards Zobo's course, and barked out laughing as we observed a vase drop on his head. He at that point begun having an inconvenience of flying.

I looked at Dr Alvah, and grinned. The more seasoned lady gazed at me, and her eyes dropped. I refocused my consideration to my companions, who was snickering at Zobo; who was having more inconvenience getting the vase off his head.

* * *

_**-Carter's POV-** _

I hummed as I strolled through the cavern. I never truly preferred it here, but since my secret's out to the council...it was home to me.

Infant dragons left to right, were asking for nourishment. I groaned.

"No! Now, take off me be" I shouted. 

I all but smiled when they flew sadly out. At long last, peace and quiet, I thought. Of course, that was demolished by my two partners in crime. I groaned at their idiocy.

"You two Dotes! Pipe down. We are directly underneath Meariff's new headquarters! You'll lead her directly to us" I yelled.

"Sorry, boss. It's just we're kinda worried" one of them jumped. I jeered and rolled my eyes, before wiping a few stray dust off my manicle.

"Do not stress. After all, boys...we broke one of them, presently we have to be break their Seeker" I smiled, turning around and crossed off Olivia's picture that was hanging up on a bulletin board.

"Any thoughts, boys?" I inquired. To be legitimate, I do not know how the hell I'm gathered to break Mia. Hold up, the artist...of course! "Alter of arrange, boys....I know precisely what to do" I chuckled.

"What will you be doing, boss?" Thomas inquired. I rolled my eyes, took a knife I as of late introduced myself for security.

( **The song belongs to the creators of the original Lion KIng** )

**Carter:**

_Carter began to polish his cane._

I never thought hyenas were essential

  
They're crude and unspeakably plain

  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

  
If allied to my vision and brain

_He walks through the shadows of his hyena shifters, and smiles in pride_

  
I know that your powers of retention

  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

_He sharply looks at a young hyena shifter cub_

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

  
**Simon:**

And where do we feature?

  
**Carter:**

Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared ( _He lifts his cane up, addressing the shifters)_

Be prepared!

**Thomas:**

Yeah, be prepared! Haha! We'll be prepared! For what?

**Carter:**

For the death of Alvah!

**Thomas:**

Great idea! Who needs Alvah? No Alvah, no Alvah! La, la, la!

**Carter:**

No you dotes! There will be an Alvah! Stick with me boys, and you'll never go hungry, again!

**Thomas and Simon:**

Yeah! Alright! Long live the Alvah!

  
Long live the Alvah!

  
Long live the Alvah!

**Hyena Shifters:**

It's great we will be connected  


With an Alvah will be all time adored

**Carter:**

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Meticulous planning

Tenacity spanning

Decades of denial

Is simply why I'll

Be an Alvah, undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

* * *

I cackled and tossed the cut at a picture of Mallory and it hit it dead center of her head.


End file.
